


Laws Of Attraction

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, car sex uh, inspired by that ONE san look that i retweeted and yall love it s, so enjoy lawyer!san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: Choi San is your divorce lawyer, who ensures you will get the best out of your divorce, and then some.





	Laws Of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this one San look that I saw on twitter, where he looked so EXPENSIVE that it would be a crime for me not to write this. So, enjoy. Idk if the smut is TOO MUCH but i think it sounds good. I hope yall get some kinda feeling outta this, anyways.
> 
> \- Bunny

Out of all the men you had encountered in your life, Choi San would definitely be the most memorable.

 

Your first meeting was that of business terms - you were seeking a divorce from your husband, who you had caught in the act of cheating with his young secretary, in your marital bed of all the places. Choi San promised to be the best attorney for you; promising eager rewards from the divorce. 

 

San delivered on his promise. After a gruelling three month divorce trail, with countless hearings for the wellbeing of your two young children, you came out on top. You gained custody of your children, with your ex getting them every other weekend. On top of that, you also gained a good portion of the savings the two of you had raised over five years of marriage. 

 

It is a mild Saturday night, and you sit alone in your apartment. You mull over your weekly glass of red wine as a movie plays on the TV. Your mind wanders as the alcohol slowly takes over your system. 

 

Humming along to a song playing from your bluetooth speaker, you walk around your apartment as you find something to do. Had you had friends, you probably would have tore the town in two. However, you barely left the house save for running around after the kids and your ex-husband, choosing family over a social life. Now that you were all alone, you craved the attention you so needed from others.

 

Your phone rings, and, you check the caller ID to be blessed by San’s presence. Usually, after divorce proceedings, lawyer and client would part ways. However, San was a kind man, and the two of you had hit it off during the case, and a friendship blossomed sweetly. So, for him to call you up on a Saturday night was not unusual. 

 

“Hey, San.” You grin as you answer the phone, the alcohol settling into your system.

 

“Hey yourself.” You hear his soft chuckle and bite your lip softly, leaning against the countertop as you sip through another glass. “Enjoying your night?”

 

“The kids are with their father.” You say, a slight tinge of sadness in your voice. As much as you wanted your children to have a relationship with their father; to give them a positive upbringing and whatnot, you did miss them terribly when they left you. They gave you something to do around the house, whether it be good or bad. “I’m alone. How about you?”

 

“That’s what I was calling about.” San says, and you can feel a smile in his voice. “How about dinner? To celebrate a successful settlement?”

 

“Okay.” You don’t give yourself the luxury of mulling over the idea - you were so bored, and, it was adamant that you considered San to be an attractive man. Whether it be his seriousness as he argued for you in court, or his softness as he comforted you with every breakdown. He spent time building your case, and he took care of you.

 

“Oh, but, I’ve had a drink-”

 

“I thought you would. I’ll pick you up in an hour.” With that, he hangs up the phone. Butterflies form in your stomach as you focus on getting yourself ready. You were tipsy at best, and somehow managed to get in the shower, pull yourself into a nice red dress that hugs your figure tightly, showing off all the right spots. On your feet were black heels to compliment the dress, and your make-up was flatteringly applied. As you waited, you sipped on some water in attempts to sober you up enough to enjoy your evening -- it worked, somehow, but also made your bladder constantly fit to burst. 

 

San arrives as promised, dressed in a black turtleneck and blazer along with suit pants. He looks at you with warm eyes, peering over the round-rimmed glasses he always wore. He was looking you up and down, which made you look down with a blush as you shuffle from foot-to-foot on the doorstep. Offering a kind smile, he extends an arm towards you. 

 

“Shall we?”

 

With a schoolgirlish giggle, you slip your arm through his as you grab your coat with the other hand. “We shall.” 

 

San leads you down to his car, a shiny black Volvo parked where your ex once parked. Like a gentleman, he opens the passenger side door for you, and you slip into the car smoothly and put on your belt. San gets into the drivers seat, and after checking the necessary procedures, you two were soon on your way.

 

Soft R’n’B tunes fill the car, as you look at the nightlife pass you by. Every now and again, you would look over to San. He had one hand on the wheel, guiding it smoothly, whilst the other rests on the gearstick. Occasionally, he would catch you staring and share your glance, which made you quickly look away.

 

“So.” You start up conversation. “Where are we going?”

 

“A new restaurant just opened up, owned by a friend of mine. He promises great things, and has reserved an excellent table for us.”

 

“Ooh.” It had been a while since somebody had taken you for dinner - or, taken you out in general. You never had date nights when you were married; the closest you had to a date was a takeaway when the kids were asleep, and awkward sex in the back of your husband’s car, which lacked noise. 

 

The drive lasted for ten minutes. San was soon pulling up into a spot close to the restaurant, and was gentlemanly once again as he held the door open for you. He cautiously slips his hand in yours to lead you inside the restaurant. Once inside, you take in the quaint environment, relishing in the tranquil scene before you. Couples enjoying meals in tables with a view of the outside. Quiet family dinners, or dinners among work colleagues. In your eyes, it certainly seemed to be a rather popular place. 

 

“Hongjoong!” San calls out, and soon someone is walking towards you. The man is dressed sharply, and smiles brightly when he sees the two of you. San lets out a laugh, embracing the man as he stops in front of you. “Y/N, this is Hongjoong. He owns this restaurant. He’s one of my eldest friends.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Your host is gracious, taking your hand and kissing the top of it. You blush slightly, retracting your hand as the man laughs, nudging San playfully. 

 

“Right this way.” He leads you to a corner booth, out of the way of prying eyes. The seat was comfortable, and you remove your coat and place it in the empty space next to you, with San doing the same. Taking a menu, you scour over the options, which were rather pricey.

 

“Allow me.” San says, placing his hand on top of yours. He then turns to his friend, “Two red wines, please. We’ll take some time to choose the food, I hope that won’t trouble you.”

 

“Of course it won’t. I’ll return shortly with your drinks.” You watch as Hongjoong left you two alone. Eventually deciding on your order, you put the menu back in it’s place.

 

“Have you decided already?” San asks, copying you as he chooses his order.

 

“Steak. Medium-rare.” You say, and he nods.

 

“Good choice.”

 

“So, how do you know him? Hongjoong?”

 

“Well, like I said, he’s one of my eldest friends.” San says. “We went to the same law school with another friend of mine, Mingi. But, Hongjoong didn’t seem to be as much into the idea of being a lawyer as me and Mingi. So, he dropped out in his second term, and worked his way up to buy this place.”

 

“I see.” You nod, as your drinks arrive. You thank your host, taking a sip of wine and humming pleasantly at the taste as it goes down your throat. 

 

“We’ll both have the steak, please.” San places the food order. “Medium-rare for the lovely lady, and rare for me.”

 

“Coming right up.” Hongjoong leaves the two of you again, as your conversation ranges from the more current affairs to stories of your pasts. This allows you the luxury of learning more about San, which piqued your interest of him the more alcohol went into your system, and the longer the night went on. 

 

After finishing your meal, you lean back in your seat, letting out a groan. The meal was wonderful, and perhaps worth every penny that San graciously agreed to spend on you. You start to notice his stares taking you in, a cool stare that sends a shiver down your spine. He would play with your fingers often, and listened attentively to you whenever you spoke. Such actions warranted an explanation, did they not?

 

“San.” You smile at him as he loosely plays with your fingers, humming softly to himself as his cool hands slid over your fingers. “Can I ask why you’re being so.. gentlemanly?”

 

“Allow me to ask why  _ you  _ think I am.” You chuckle softly, slowly picking up the cues. 

 

“Well, I’m no detective, but, I can sense you perhaps want to move this night forward some more?” You flirt, taking a leg and slowly sliding it up his. It was fun to watch such a serious man quickly fidget under your abrasiveness. 

 

“Hongjoong?” San calls out, attempting to keep his voice from cracking as you tease him some more under the table. “We’ll take the check now.”

 

The check is presented to you, and San quickly pays it. Shoving more than the right amount on the table, he hurries out a “keep the change” as he grabs your hand that had been softly tickling his kneecap and pulls you from the restaurant, both of you barely managing to collect your coats.

 

You felt like a teenager again as San hurries the two of you back to your apartment. You could hear his breathing over the car’s engine, and to see how he started to fret and you placed a hand on his thigh. He pulls into the space he was in before, and shuts off the car. But, neither of you budge from your seats. You don’t remove your hand from his thigh. 

 

Instead, you unbuckle the seatbelt and climb onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and entangling your fingers into his dark red hair. San stares into your eyes for a moment or two, before he runs his finger along your jawline and pulls you into him. Your lips connect, and immediately a shockwave starts to push through your body. You wanted the moment to last forever. 

 

Soon, he was trailing wet kisses down your jaw and neck, leaving little bites wherever he was. Each marking made you squeal softly, and each piece of contact made you entangle your fingers more deeply. He relishes in this, each small tug from where he kissed the right spot ignited a soft groan from within him. Hands were all over the place; his were sliding up the silky material of your dress, and yours had moved to shakily tug at the hem of his turtleneck. He finds your zipper first, and as you feel the material part from your body you let out a soft whine. 

 

San removed your hands from his jumper so that he could remove it himself. Under his jumper was a buttoned-up collar shirt which you both quickly got to work unbuttoning. The shirt was soon off, discarded to the backseat of the car as you connected your lips once more. You felt his hands move to tug at your dress, and you helped him, with one hand pushing as hard as you could to get the dress off and the other was trailing up his chilled torso. 

 

Your dress was now off, and you discarded that to the back of the car also. You now straddled him in your underwear, but that also was soon discarded. He unclasps your bra swiftly, making you groan as cold hands ran over your breasts. You throw your head back, trying your best to keep quiet. But, then you remember - you had no need to keep quiet, you could be as loud as you wanted. And, at the rate San was going, he wanted you to be loud. 

 

San relished in the control he had over you, but you also felt the squirm as you made marks of your own on him, trailing them neatly down his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. Under you, you could feel the build up of pleasure poking you through the thin material of your panties. He was panting under you, and you moved one hand down to his pants where you softly ran your hand over the bulge. This made him whine, and he grabbed your wrist so that you could keep your hand dangling over his throbbing dick.

 

You loved the pretty sounds he made; how he had gone from cool, calm lawyer to a sweaty, throbbing mess in such a small space of time. However, San was not enjoying the lack of control. Taking one hand from where it was gripping the car seat, he places it inside your panties, and the sudden coolness of his hand, no matter how sweaty it was, on your growing heat made you let out a sound you had been fighting to keep in. This sound made San chuckle, smirking as he kissed your neck again.

 

Keeping his sound there, you both made regular movements on each other. Whilst you were over the trousers, he mimicked you with his own fingers, moving them so delicately over your pussy as it dripped. He certainly knew how to work it, as each movement he made; each finger he moved to push deep inside you made you scream. You removed your hands from where they were, dragging nails up his back and he pushed you closer and closer to release. 

 

_ You needed him _ , you thought as you felt feelings you hadn’t felt in years, your eyes opened to a new experience that was long overdue.  _ You needed him now. _

 

“San.” You were breathless, whining for him to give you more. San knew what you needed; he also was close to the edge and to feel you sat on top of him, dripping for his touch, was enough to him to understand what you needed without words. Removing his fingers from inside you, he unbuckles his trousers and shakily removes them, as you push down his boxers to let his twitching member spring to life. This wasn’t the intense arousal taking over when you noticed the girth of it, but it certainly made itself aware as you moved aside your soaked underwear and positioned yourself again on top of San, and he pushed himself upwards to place himself within you once again.

 

Sex in a car never was the most comfortable, but, with San it made sense to you. The noises the both of you made together, the breaths you both exhaled as you rolled your hips on top of him and he mimicked you, the two of you fogging the car’s windows to shield yourself from the outside world, where the streetlamps above seemed to shine a spotlight on you. 

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable  _ before,  _ with a man who only knew how to pleasure you when you were both completely wasted and could force yourself to part-take in an hour’s worth of meager intercourse. But, with Choi San, things were different. He took you to new highs, made you make noises you didn’t know you were capable of. He made you enjoy the act again. 

 

And, for the first time in years, he made you cum. It was the most exhilarating feeling of release that you had desperately needed. The two of you came together, letting out one last groan as you jumped onto cloud nine. It was mind-numbing, as your sweaty bodies embraced each other in the dark car, the pair of you breathless as reality hit you soon enough.

 

“That was..”

 

“Fun.” San lets out a breathy laugh. You look up at him from where your head was rested on his chest. You take in this new side of him - his hair a soaking mess and pushed and moulded in all directions,  _ no thanks to you _ . His skin glistened in the light of the streetlamp, as beautiful as honey. He was smiling at you, a soft smile that made your heart swell slightly, telling you that, perhaps, you had just fallen in love. 

 

“Yeah.” You nod, resting your head back on his chest again as he drew circles into your back, relaxing you as you both came down from the high. “Fun.”

 

You sit there for minutes, nearly half an hour. You both enjoy the sober feeling of each other, images of what you had done ingraining themselves in your minds. You didn’t want it to end; you didn’t want to leave him like this, for him to leave you on your own after what you both had done, for him to drive off without you and to make you wait for your next encounter. 

 

“Shower?” You ask, looking up at him again. “We both need one, anyways.” You add with a chuckle.

 

He smiles, nodding. You gather your things, the two of you redressing before he allows you to lead him up to your place; to live out the night with you by his side.


End file.
